My Christmas Gift to You
by KyoLuver
Summary: ONESHOT! Beauty is excited for Christmas, but Gasser rather skip Christmas and go on with his pitiful life. Then Beauty has a present that might change Gasser’s mind, bringing the holiday spirit to him once again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bo-bobo nor your soul. :P…….darn

Summary: Beauty is excited for Christmas, but Gasser rather skip Christmas and go on with his pitiful life. Then Beauty has a present that might change Gasser's mind, bringing the holiday spirit to him once again.

(Bo-bobo, Jelly, nor Don Patch will appear in this story. Unless I type otherwise)

This is one of those one shot/one chance type of stories. Lolz. Have fun and enjoy. ;p

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's winter break in L.A. and Beauty, a 16 year old girl, is going to the mall and get all her friends a present for Christmas day. Beauty's wearing a pink Steve Madden jacket and Levis jeans. Just prancing through the streets she hums Christmas music and thinking what would be the perfect presents for her friends Rice, Suzu, Naomi, Sakura, Yuki, and obviously Gas-can.

"Oh! I'm sooo excited!!!" Beauty chirped," Tomorrow's Christmas Day!!"

"Oh! Happy day." Someone sarcastically said. Beauty turned around and sees Gasser," Fuck Christmas; fuck holidays." Beauty just stared at him in wonder," Holidays bring you nothing, but misery and pain."

"Gas-can, you can't say that. Holidays are when you have fun with your friends and family. And I enjoy my time with everyone around me. It's a wonderful experience."

"Good for you, or did you forget that I have no friends or a fucking FAMILY!!!?!??" Gasser walked faster in his black trench coat passing Beauty. She tries to catch up with him, grabbing his arm.

"Gas-can, that's not true" Gasser tries to pull his arm free, " you have me! You can't say you don't have friends if you have me as one." Gasser stares at her mystified," I know you don't have a family, but can't you consider me part of your family. I may be just one person, but I'm that one person who want's you to stay happy."

Passion glowed in her eyes as he stared into them with pain and loneliness," I can't consider you as a friend"

"….!!!...what…??" Gasser pulls his arm free from her.

"….." He looks straight in her eyes," I consider you much more than some friends, but I can't tell you what yet." And with that, he walks off leaving Beauty puzzled and confused. She continues to walk to the mall and comes to the entrance.

"BEAUTY!!!! I'M SOO HAPPY YOU CAME!!!!" she glomps Beauty and pushes her to the ground. "Aaah!!," Beauty yelps,"……….it's nice to see you too, Suzu…hehe" Suzu got off of Beauty and helped her up. She was dressed in an Elf costume and with happy perks to go with it. She just couldn't stop grinning. (A/N: 0.o; )

"So how have you been doing, Beauty?"

"I've been doing okay so far, Suzu."

"I know you're lying to me. What is it that your not telling me? Hehe. Is it about Gasser? Or Rice?"

Beauty starts blushing," Well…."

"Oh! I was right wasn't I? Who is it this time? Details; details, sweetheart!"

"It's Gas-can…he believes that holidays only bring misery and pain…"

"That's not cool…" Suzu started and smirked at Beauty,"……do you like him or something? You're so worked up about this."

"It's nothing like that!!" Beauty replied flushed," It's just that I'm worried about him. He's doesn't have a family and Rice is always gone during the holidays…" Beauty looks to the ground,"…so he's always lonely and has no one to go to."

"But he has **YOU **does he not?"

"What do you mean? I don't quit understand what you're trying to get…"

"You're always there when he needs someone the most. Why doesn't he celebrate holidays with you?"

"……now that I think about it…he could celebrate with me, but I don't think he would go for it."

"Now why wouldn't he go for it? Huh? Your parents are gone for the whole Christmas break and won't be back until New Years Day. Why wouldn't he go for it? We all know that your dad isn't the social type." Suzu stares at the readers," Believe me, he's worse than Home Improvement and Paulina's Dad (Danny Phantom) put together."

"…That last part made no since…"

"But it's true. Why not try to convince him to come with you for this Christmas?"

"But what if……"

"What if I didn't want to go to another girl's house and celebrate Christmas with her. I might try something and she might hate me for the rest of her life." Beauty and Suzu went to the source and they freaked in unison, "GASSER?!?"

"In the flesh, you nimrods."

"How m-much did you hear, Gas-can??"

"All I heard was that you're planning to invite me to your house for the holiday. So I better give you an answer here and now and it's…NO!!!"

"And why not, Gasser? Since you have nowhere else to go, you can go celebrate with Beauty. Her parents are gone for the holiday on business."

"It's not that I'm worried about her idiotic father…"

"Then what, Gasser? Are you still wondering if…" Suzu whispers in his ear,"…you like Beauty as much as you want to. Do you think you might do something to her that you might regret?"

"……!!!!" Gasser backed away from Suzu," I don't know if you're just thinking that in your head or if you're invading my life, but you need to stay out. This is my business and my business alone." And with that, he left into the rest of the mall, leaving Beauty and Suzu together on their own. "Hey, Beauty…" Suzu smirked.

"Yeah, Suzu…"

"What are you going to get Gasser for Christmas?"

Later that evening, Beauty's walking home carrying bags up to 100 pd. "Wow, I guess I went overboard again." She giggled to herself, " I guess this is enough for the whole year. Ahaha. I hope Gas-can and the others will like their presents." She went right around the corner to her house and she spots a couple of boys. _They look like bad news to me. Oh…I should of asked Suzu to stay with me…what if I get robbed!!?!_ She thought, but she kept on walking. The gang just looked at her with lust in their eyes," Hey, girlie, wanna come play with us?"

"I'm sorry, guys. I have gifts to wrap."

"You can have fun with my gift." Another boy said.

"I'd rather not. I should get going." She said disgusted.

"What's the rush? We just want to play." The ringleader said.

Beauty backed away from them," Please, stay away from me…" The boys came closer,"…I'm warning…you…I'll…"

The ringleader grabbed her wrists," Or you'll what, Cutie?"

Beauty was speechless. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She would scream, but she was scared that they might do something else to her if she did. A dark figure came around a corner as well. He saw the whole thing and came to her rescue," HEY! Leave that girl alone!!" The Gang looked behind them and see the dark figure. He had black torn jeans, he wore a black Linkin Park hoody. You couldn't see his face since it was covered up," Put her down and leave her be." The ringleader stepped up," What are you going to do about it if we do-" The dark figure pounded him to the ground with a crashing punch right across the face. All bloody up, the ringleader laid passed out. The Dark Figure glared at the other boys," Do you want to be in his position? Or do you want to say this little thing never happened and you give me the girl?" The other boys just stared at him and they pushed Beauty his way.

"That's what I thought, you pussies" The Dark Figure grabbed Beauty by the waist and leaned towards her ear," Just start walking to your house." And she did just that. Beauty and the Dark Figure walked passed the boys, who coward in fear of him, and went five houses down to Beauty's house. She put her stuff away and got the wrapping paper out," Thank you very much for saving me out their,…um…" The Dark Figure took off his hood, revealing who he was. To her surprise, it's who she wanted to save her and come to her house," Gas-can?" He just stared at her funny," Um…yeah…I'm your neighbor. I do live around here. Remember, you knucklehead."

"Oh, yeah. Ehehe, I forgot." She giggled. Gasser was opening the door to leave," Gas-can, please don't leave!"

Gasser looked at her weird," Why can't I leave?"

"I would like it……if you stay the night here instead."

Gasser looked at her flushed," You got to be kidding me, right? I'm a teenage boy, you're a teenage girl."

"So? And we are both very good friends!"

"You know what would happen if my teenage hormones took over right?

"So what if you get a little aroused. We're friends and I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"Like I said before, I don't consider us friends."

"Then what do you consider us; consider me personally."

Gasser just looked at her in the eyes," I can't tell you just yet. It's not the right time." Then he tried to exit the house, but Beauty grabbed his arm. Gasser looked at her with a annoyed look on his face," Do you want me to stay that bad?" Beauty nodded her head. "Why? Don't you have Christmas to celebrate?"

"But I want to celebrate it with YOU, Gas-can"

"……Look you…"

"I know you don't celebrate it, but I want you to celebrate it with me. I don't want to be lonely this year."

"……!!?"

"And I don't want you to be lonely this Christmas as well"

"Why are you so determined for me to stay?"

"Because when I look into your eyes, I see a lonely child who hasn't felt love in years. I want to replace that loneliness with my love for you. Gas-can, I don't want you to be lonely anymore because I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"…!!!!!!!" Gasser and Beauty were both shocked by her outburst. Gasser's face could be mistaken for a tomato and Beauty's face could be mistaken for a cherry. Beauty released his arm," I'm sorry……I don't know what came over me…" Gasser forced her head to look at him," Don't be sorry, silly. It's late and you're going to blabber things out loud."

"Huh?"

"Yup. I'll be in the guest room if you need me. Okay, Beauty?"

"Why?"

"Because you have gifts to wrap and one of them may be mine. Or did you not get me one."

"NONONO! I got you a present!"

"I rest my case. I'm going to bed." Gasser kissed her forehead," Don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gas-can." Gasser walked to the guest bedroom. Beauty went to wrap the presents up. When she wrapped Gasser's present, she used another type of wrapping paper from the others and hid it in her room," So no one will take it and bother me about his present." She smiled and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, there was a terrible snow storm crashing, and Beauty couldn't get to sleep. She brought a blanket and went to another room. _Man, my room's too cold to sleep in…_she thought. When in the bed and went to sleep. It was warm and cozy, just the way she like it. She then, went into a deep sleep.

There was a sun rising for a new day, Christmas Day, and Beauty woke up in the nip of it. Wanting to get up…she couldn't…_What's going on? Why can't I move my waist???_ She thought. She look down to her waist and sees two strong arms. She then realizes,"…!!!!! I was sleeping with Gas-can this whole time?!?!" Gasser was still sleeping," Plefz, stup salking" He snuggled her neck more. Beauty couldn't believe she was sleeping with Gasser!!?! She didn't even remember how she got into this predicament! She certainly couldn't let Suzu or Rice see this. They would use this as blackmail for the rest of her life. What she didn't expect was Gasser's hand feeling her entire body. _!!! BAD HANDS! BAD HANDS!!! I bet he's still sleeping and he doesn't know he's doing this. He doesn't mean to do this on purpose! Yeah, that's it! AAHH!! He going up my shirt!!!_ Beauty stopped his hand and pulled it out her shirt," That was a close one." She whispered. "That was not cool, Beauty." Shocked, she turned around to see Gasser wide awake," I was actually having some fun feeling you."

"Sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable you feeling me everywhere." She was able to give him a smirk. He smirked back," You know you liked it."

"Maybe, but I won't admit it." She got out of bed and removed the covers," Up and at 'em! It's Christmas Day!! It's a day of celebration!!"

"I don't want to get up. It's too early!"

"Then Suzu's going to have some fun getting pictures of you in your boxers. Hehehe."

"You wouldn't…"

"Don't pry me…"

"I'm up, I'm up…"

"Good. I'm making breakfast." She looks at the clock," Suzu will be here around an hour. You better get ready."

"Fine…"

Beauty made breakfast, Suzu came over, they open and gave presents and had a wonderful time. Gasser just watch them have so much fun and smiling all the time. He envied Beauty for being able to be that happy and still care for him. He wished that he could be that happy one day and not worried about his faults and other people looking down on him.

It was dinner time and Suzu already left, Gasser still staying for some unknown reason and Beauty was a nerve wreck. _Why am I getting all worked up that it's just Gasser and me………alone…………in my house…………just the two of us………okay…I'm just making myself more scared than before. I need to stay calm. I need to stay calm. I need to sta- _"Hey Beauty." Gasser whispered. "AAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"!!?! Did I scare you or something?!?"

"!!? OH! Y-y-y-yeah you did actually. Ehehe!"

"?" He smirked," You're silly. I'm going to go back to my house and get ready for Rice to come over this New Year's Day."

"?? But that's a few day's away."

"So? The better the merrier."

"But I didn't give you your present yet."

"So you didn't just get me a Midnight Black Sabbath hat?"

"No, you silly goose." Beauty went to her room and got her other present for him. She handed it to him," Open it. I bet you'll love it."

"If I don't love it, I get to leave this house and never come back till the time we get back to school."

"!! That's not cool"

"Then what do you propose?"

"If you do love it, You can do what ever you want with me."

"!! Are you sure?" he smirked at her.

"I'm positive."

He open his present and it was a black box. It had a leather coating, noting him that it must have been pretty expensive for this type of coating. He open the box and saw that it was a black chocker. With a yellow buckle. It's just what he wanted when he was little, but he never could find the type that wouldn't give his skin a rash. He gawked at Beauty," How did……When did……Who…" She smiled," It was just a hunch. So do you like it?"

"Like it?"

"Yeah."

"I hate it. The worse present you could have gotten me."

"!! That's not nice"

"As punishment, you must do whatever I say and obey my every command"

_!!! So he did love it. _"I win this time."

"??" Beauty jumped on him and kissed him passionately. Taken back, Gasser didn't know what to do, but then he gave in and kiss her back twice as much. Once they broke, Gasser looked down at Beauty," Why did you just randomly kiss me?"

"One, there was a mistletoe above up." She pointed up.

"…oh…"

"And two,' She lean in for another kiss," I love you very much."

Gasser smirked back," I love you, too, Beauty." He picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom. They were going to have some fun and pleasure tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not going to go into detail of what they're going to do. I'm trying to keep this +T. lolz.

I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it. I'll try to update on the other stories, but it's going to take sometime. Lolz. Have fun and enjoy the rest of you Christmas Break. :D……………………………whatever…………………


End file.
